


Enfeite

by iAlyena



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Chiyuki - Freeform, Decim - Freeform, Multi, Tragédia, death parade - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAlyena/pseuds/iAlyena
Summary: Era como uma maldição. Juízes eram obrigados a esquecer seus antigos julgamentos. E, mesmo com todas as particularidades de Decim, ele não seria diferente.[Fanfic também postada no spirit sob o pseudônimo @Alyena]
Relationships: Chiyuki & Decim (Death Parade), Chiyuki/Decim (Death Parade)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Enfeite

**Author's Note:**

> Olá mundo! 
> 
> boa leitura!

Ele estava começando a esquecer dela. Um sentimento de desespero se alastrava em seu corpo. Mas, por que? Ele não deveria sentir nada. Nem mesmo tristeza.

Era um juiz, a pessoa que decidia o futuro das outras. Não poderia se deixar levar por algo tão humano quanto sentimentos.

Entretanto, Decim não queria se esquecer dela. A encantadora mulher de cabelos pretos, com uma mecha estranhamente branca no lado direito. Qual era nome dela...?

Não queria se esquecer dos julgamentos que fez com ela — pois ele havia aprendido com eles. Aprendido a ser um juíz melhor.

Não queria esquecer dela lhe contradizendo — pois a opinião dela era valiosa, ainda mais por ser humana. Ela era humana, não era?

Talvez, a pior parte de ser juíz, era esquecer de seus antigos julgamentos. E pior do que isso, era o fato de que ele _iria_ esquecer. Querendo ou não, julgava pessoas demais para se lembrar de todas.

Agora, ela era apenas mais um corpo sem alma que, por algum motivo, estava em seu bar. Era apenas mais uma boneca que ele não se lembrava mais quem foi ou o quê fez — assim como as outras dezenas que tinha.

Era apenas um _enfeite._

**Author's Note:**

> sou grata muito a você, leitor, por ler até aqui, e não se esqueça que um comentário e/ou favorito pode tornar o dia da autora muito mais feliz (heheh~) 
> 
> ❤️


End file.
